


All Falls Silent

by enfoire



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: End of the World, Zacharie dies, someone hug this boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enfoire/pseuds/enfoire
Summary: Zacharie is scared of dying, and the music box is his only companion for the End.





	All Falls Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i'm sorry this is bad, I know OFF is dead but it's 3 am and I love Zacharie.

Zacharie had always wondered what death would feel like. Would it come in an instant? In a snap? Or would the darkness take him slowly, drowning out the world in a thick inky black? It was a curious thought. If the boy was honest, he was scared. The Batter had taken his final departure, leaving Zacharie to wait for the inevitable. Soon the switch would be flipped, and life as they knew it would cease to exist. What was left of it anyways. It seemed that a mountain of bodies had followed the Batter ever since his arrival in Zone 0. It was quite troublesome for the merchant. His business had slimmed considerably. Mercy must have existed somewhere in the stoic man's heart however, for he had given Zacharie the music box before he left to finish his "Sacred Mission".  
His fingers traced over the key of the music box. It was smooth and cold. Zacharie took his time winding it, the clicking breaking the deafening silence that had been prominent for a while. Music flooded through the grey halls, filling them as the tune bounced off the walls and created an echo. It was comforting. Something familiar at least in his final hours-no, minutes. Unless the Judge had successfully killed the Batter. But they both knew how that battle would end.  
And after what felt like eternity, it was all over. A faint 'click' could be heard over the tune of the music box. The sound all too familiar of when Zacharie would flip off his lights as he left his apartment. The world didn’t disappear all at once, like he has hoped. Instead, Zacahrie could feel his existence slowly unraveling at the seams. He could feel the end gently numbing his fingers and toes, etching its way up his limbs. He made quick work to untie his mask, not caring when it clanked a little too hard for his liking onto the floor. Might as well end it with his face free of the stuffy thing. The merchant drew in a few shaky breaths. If there was an afterlife, he wanted to remember the feeling of his lungs expanding. Zone 1 produced an awful amount of smoke that hurt his lungs, so he enjoyed the fresh air available elsewhere.  
He wished he could ask the Batter if it was all really worth it. The body count was incredible. Did he even feel the slightest bit remorseful? Did he even flinch when he caved in the skulls of his wife and child? He knew the answer was a solid “No.” If he imagined hard enough he could even hear the Batter saying the world curtly. His nose would turn up, a soft breath huffing from between his lips. He might even adjust that damn cap for the millionth time as well. Zacharie felt his stomach drop at the reminder that he had sold the items that the Batter had used during his mission. He used Zacharie’s merchandise to kill the queen, and to end the world. What a shitty, greedy salesman he had turned out to be. The end of the world for a few credits that were useless to him now.  
He bit his lips in an attempt muffle the soft cries that escaped his lips. His cheeks became wet as warm tears dripped down his cheeks. He was moments away from death and could only confide in the small music box that he cradled in his lap. But even its tune was beginning to fade away with the grey walls that engulfed him. Zacharie took one last look around him, taking in the surroundings. It wasn’t much, but hey, it was the last thing he would see. Might as well make it a decent memory.  
He let out a small chuckle, and drew in his last breath.  
“Adios.”


End file.
